Jincade
Jincade is a Saiyan from the past who was sent to the present through a wormhole. He is adoptive grandson/ student of Vegeta Jr. His goal in life is to protect the royal house of Vegeta who now consists of Viktoria, Dr Shorts, Franny, Riaco and Boxer.He is one of the founding members of the Z-Fighters (A-Squad) and has a rivalry with Gokai. He is the first person ever to be able to use Super Saiyan 4 without a blutz wave ball/machine. Jincade is Friends with Gokai, Kryo, Ba'zz, Gokai's Family, Kumiko and Daiku. Jincade doesn't like potara fusion because it feels like even closer to Gokai than the regular fusion. As an adult, Jincade is now a high ranking member of Sigma Squadron, a government financed defence force dedicated to combating alien and domestic threats too dangerous for normal law enforcement to handle. After defeating Arlik, Jincade began to train and improve himself of his short comings. He was approached to join the SS as a captain due to his role in stopping the invasion. Jincade accepted and has been training his own team including Viktoria (his lieutenant) for any threats that may come their way. Alignment: '''Neutral Good '''Home: Earth (Formerly Planet Vegeta) Race: 'Saiyan '''Battle Power: '??????????????? '''Occupation: '''Commander of Sigma Squadron/ Warrior '''Goals: '''To protect Earth and Kiki Appearance Casually, Jincade would wear a bright brown jacket, lack trousers, a green t-shirt and orange boots but when he is training, he would either werar the standard armor or his very own armor made by Boxer and Dr Shorts using the original battle armour Jincade wore when he first came to this dimension.He has black hair that flicks upwards. When he goes Super Saiyan, his hair turns yellow and spikes directly upwards and his eyes turn light green. But when he goes Super Saiyan 4, he develop red fur, a red tail, longer/spikier hair and yellow eyes. '''Personality Jincade is shown to be exceptionally vain and egotistical. Jincade vehemently opposed fusion with Gokai due to his pride, but Gokai managed to persuade him. Later, Jincade becomes more willing to fuse, going so far as to propose it himself in the battle against Axius. On several occasions, Jincade conceitedly underestimates his opponents; in the cases of Axius and Zero, Jincade was fooled by their diminutive appearances, believing that they had only "shrunk". His opinion of Gokai always being one step ahead of him, even though Gokai is a lower class Saiyan, runs the gamut from contempt to rivalry, and later to respect and friendship. Because of his arrogance, attitude and past wrongdoing, Jincade gains a lot of disdain from those around him. Naturally, Gokai always takes an optimistic opinion about Jincade. After the defeat of Beelze.B, he has a change of heart and his angry grudge against Gokai becomes a friendly rivalry, though he is still highly annoyed with Gokai on the grounds of his immature tendencies. Bea calls him, Uncle Jincade, even though they are not blood related, signifying a meaningful bond between Jincade's family and Gokai's. Jincade shows a degree of favoritism towards Viktoria, such as training, taking her shopping, and reacting with dismay when boys flirt with her. Jincade tends to be hotheaded and quick tempered during battles, especially ones not in his favor. Beerus' mentor, Whis, claims that the Saiyan is too tense during fights and thinks too much before acting, putting a limit on his speed. Techniques, Abilities and Transformations # Final Flash-. Jincade conducts ki in both of his hands that places next to each other, combining the ki that discharges in the form of a devastating stream of energy. # Big Bang Attack- Jincade discharges a medium-sized ball of ki in his hand. On impact, this technique causes a violent explosion. # Final Shine Attack- Jincade fires a massive green ki wave from his hand. He used this attack in an attempt to destroy Axius. # Galick Gun- Jincade bends to the side while holding the back of his hands parallel to each other, conducting purple ki that discharges a concentrated, powerful beam. Similar to Gokai's Kamehameha. # Shine Shot- Jincade throws a fireball at the opponent. # Final Explosion- The ultimate and suicidal Self-Destruction Technique. Jincade detonates his body in an attempt to kill Beezle.B, resulting in a devastating, golden-yellow explosion that leaves Jincade a fragile, stone like corpse. # Atomic Blast- Jincade points his thumb, index and middle fingers and fires a powerful ki blast. # Sudden Storm- Jincade releases a rapid barrage of homing purple ki blasts from his right hand at his opponent, causing a massive accumulation of damage. # Gamma Burst Flash- Jincade charges ki in both of his hands like a variant of Final Flash and then releases it similar to a Double Galick Cannon with his hands in an inverted position, resulting in a devastating beam capable of greatly damaging even those who are stronger than Jincade himself. # Crisis Cannon- To perform the attack, Jincade draws his hands out to his sides as he powers up, creating an enormous whitish-purple aura around his body. Then, he throws his arms out in front of him and fires a large yellow energy wave at the opponent, inflicting a huge amount of damage. # Pride of our Warrior Race- First, Jincade punches the opponent in the stomach and once more in their face. Then, he grabs the opponent by the Head and throws them to the ground. Finally, Jincade slams down onto the defenseless opponent, assaults them with a barrage of punches and finishes them off with one mighty blow. # False Super Saiyan # Super Saiyan # Ascended Super Saiyan # Ultra Super Saiyan # Super Saiyan 2 # Super Saiyan 3 # Golden Great Ape # Super Saiyan 4 Fusions # Gocade Physical and Natural Abilities Considered to be a prodigy, even amongst high-class warriors, Jincade is the powerful bodyguard of the Prince of all Saiyans in his universe, with his own strength even surpassing that of his father at a young age. As a Saiyan, Jincade possesses a vast array of superhuman physical attributes, which he has trained to God-like levels through years of rigorous training. * Superhuman Strength: As a Saiyan, Jincade possesses immense physical strength, far more advanced than that of any human being, and most alien races. He is strong enough to effortlessly break all Earthling-made materials or weapons, move in increased gravity without any discomfort, and even lift a suit capable of sinking through a planet. * Superhuman Speed: Even before gaining the ability to sense ki, Jincade's reaction speed was immensely fast, being capable of reacting to fighters who could move at least at the speed of the Flying Nimbus. * Superhuman Durability: While naturally quite durable thanks to his Saiyan physiology, his natural body's durability has limits, as without his ki to protect him, even an energy wave from Gozen Jr was capable of leaving him near death. * Superhuman Senses: Jincade is able to think and react at extremely high speeds, easily able to dodge or catch projectiles fired from weapons, or even keep up with incredible combat speeds from his opponents. As a Saiyan, Jincade also has enhanced senses of smell, taste and sight, which further increase his combat senses and instincts. Story Jincade is second and last son of Aikon, Duke of Vegetasei and younger brother of Arlik. He is an vanguard taxed with the protection of the royal family. One week before the destruction of planet Vegeta and before he is chased into a black hole by his brother Arlik and was slingshot many years into the future and crash landed on Earth. After evading his brother by escaping him through the black hole into the future, he crash lands on earth just before the Dark namekian Saga. He now lives with the Briefs upholding his oath of protecting the descendants of King Vegeta i.e. Old man Vegeta Junior, Dr. Shorts, Franny, Boxer and especially Viktoria as she was the one who found him badly wounded upon his arrival to earth of this timeline and helped nurse him back to health. Trivia * Jincade's favorite vehicle is the attack ball. * Despite Jincade's obsession with defeating Gokai, Gokai has never actually beaten him. However, Jincade's desire may come from a wounded pride over the fact that Gokai surpassed him with the Kaio-Ken and needed to resort to transforming into the Great Ape. * Ironically, the first time Jincade openly shows his love for the Brief Family occurs when he is has no other choice but to sacrifice himself. * There have been several times where Jincade has been stronger than Gokai, but was eventually surpassed by him: ** The first time was on Planet Namek. While Gokai was healing on the Capsule Corp ship, Jincade had been able to surpass his own power and Gokai's power, but Gokai was shown to be much stronger after healing. ** The second time was during his fight with the Brody; Longwei, speculates after witnessing Vegeta's performance that the warrior may have surpassed Gokai. This continued when he came out of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for the first time; even Kryo, who was stronger than Gokai at the time, was amazed by his power. ** When Beerus shows up at Dr Shorts' birthday party, Jincade gets angry when Beerus KO'es Viktoria. Vegeta Jr states Jincade has surpassed Gokai. ** Jincade catches up to Gokai, Kryo & Ba'zz as they train with Beerus' master, Whis together. A little later in the story, Jincade trains with Whis and six months prior to Gokai. At this period, he surpasses Gokai. Dragon Ball XL Dokkan Battle Below are the names used for Jincade Battle cards: * Limitless Change- Super Saiyan Jincade- SR= Super Attack: Crisis Cannon * Fearsome Pursuit- Teen Jincade- SR= Super Attack: * Boy Out of Time- * Crimson Supremacy- * Magnificent Bond- * Pride of the Saiyan Race- * Guardian to the Saiyan Elite- * Ever-Evolving Warrior- Super Saiyan 3 Jincade- SSR= Super Attack: Atomic Blast * Raging Determination- * Burning Light of Love- Super Saiyan 2 Jincade- SSR= Super Attack: Final Explosion * Ultimate Ascension- Super Saiyan 4 Jincade- SSR= Super Attack: Final Flash * Bold Scarlet Light- Super Saiyan 4 Jincade- SSR= Super Attack: Super Galick Gun Kid Jincade damaged.jpg|Kid Jincade Battle-Damaged Teen Jincade.jpg|Teen Jincade Teen Jincade SSJ1.png|Teen Jincade SSJ1 Adult Jincade.png|Adult Jincade FANFIC PIC -11.png|Jincade Jincade (Ascended Super Saiyan).png|Jincade Ascended Super Saiyan Ultra Jincade.png|Jincade USSJ|link=Ultra Super Saiyan Jincade SSJ2.png|Jincade Super Saiyan 2 Jincade SSJ3.jpg|Jincade SSJ3|link=Super Saiyan 3 Jincade SSJ4.png|Jincade (Super Saiyan 4)|link=Super Saiyan 4 Jincade SSJ4.jpg|Jincade SS4 Jincade SS4.png|Jincade SS4|link=Super Saiyan 4 Category:Saiyan Category:Z-Fighters Category:Good Category:A-Squad Category:Males